


Cafe_NC17

by lily18864



Category: Shinhwa, ricsung - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily18864/pseuds/lily18864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>與rositala發瘋的結果→ [一篇極度OOC的翻外肉]<br/>重點是 居然還有9千字(躺</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cafe_NC17

**Author's Note:**

> 與rositala發瘋的結果→ [一篇極度OOC的翻外肉]  
> 重點是 居然還有9千字(躺

 

  
外面傳來幾聲喵咪和狗的叫聲，走到門外看了一下可能是在哪裡吵架吧，附近的店家燈都關了只剩下灰暗的街道，彗星跟最後一個工讀生say完bye，把鐵門拉到一半表示休息。  
他在被文晸赫拐走後，哦，文晸赫就是他那個店長男友的名字，經常都被安排到晚班去，他說他想要兩個人能一起回家，咳咳，是的，他們不小心就住在一起了，於是文晸赫便濫用職權的把他的班固定下來，然而大家鑑於店長的威信下也不敢說什麼。  
說了那麼多廢話，那個罪魁禍首呢？哦，在後面辦公室裡弄帳。

彗星又把桌椅給擺整齊，然後才去後面的廚房把剩下一點點的碗給洗乾淨，他常常要洗碗阿姨提早下班，反正他肯定是最後一個走的人，而某個店長也沒辦法幫他洗碗，所以他就慢慢的洗慢慢的弄，等到確定一切都乾淨瓦司也關了才走出廚房。  
整理好衣服想坐在吧台邊稍微休息一下，彗星把自己和文晸赫的東西都拿好了，準備要離開，可是那人遲遲沒有出來，彗星不耐煩的走到辦公室門口，打算要敲門，卻隱約聽到裡面的人在呻吟，喊著他的名字在呻吟。

彗星聽著聲音覺得奇怪又緊張，看到門沒有被關緊便悄悄打開一點，想不到透過門縫他看到一個讓他差點大叫出來的場景，文晸赫竟然在 **自慰** ？！  
雖然他的身體藏在辦公桌的下面，但他的動作和表情就是赤裸裸的在...........這畫面太刺激讓彗星紅了臉。  
文晸赫眼睛閉著但看得出他手上的動作，小聲的叫著自己的名字，眉間皺了起來甚至還在冒汗。

他知道雖然他們在一起快兩個月了，卻只停留在接吻的階段，對一個正常男人而言是很辛苦的一件事。  
但他並沒有抗拒啊，他只是容易害羞的躲藏，每次當自己已經被撩撥起來後到最後退縮的還不是文晸赫自己，這男人憑什麼自己一個人在那裡自慰，而且重點是明明有個現成男友在身邊！！！

彗星越想越不爽，衝動的就把門給打開進去，進去之後還不忘把門給 **反鎖** ，然後看著文晸赫尷尬的臉。  
「爽嗎？」文晸赫沒有回答，這時彗星走到文晸赫旁邊跪在他的腳邊，撇過頭去想忽略那個兇狠的硬器，伸長手開始幫文晸赫解襯衫扣子。  
「你真的不回答？」彗星自顧自的脫著文晸赫的衣服，而尷尬的文晸赫看著彗星來勢洶洶的樣子也順勢幫對方脫衣服，直到他們倆坦誠相見。  
他又抬頭看了文晸赫一眼，那男人仍舊一臉＂你要我怎麼說的表情＂，然後彗星握上了文晸赫的陰莖「為什麼要自己偷偷來？」語畢彗星開始幫他套弄，有時甚至把速度加快讓文晸赫一陣呻吟。

他手上的動作很有節奏，就像彗星很有經驗一樣，文晸赫忍住快感握住彗星的手讓他停下來，並拉起他讓他坐到自己身上，他一手扶著彗星一手把彗星已經勃起的陰莖跟自己的握住，兩個人互愛愛撫著。  
「你常自己來嗎？」彗星又問，文晸赫不想彗星再繼續問下去便霸道的吻了上去，他的手也加快惹得彗星也發出舒服的聲音暫停那個問句，不久兩個人便射在彼此的身上。

靠在彼此的肩膀上，文晸赫喘著氣才說道「你怎麼突然進來了」，臉上還有著幾不可見的紅暈，他實在不想要自己這麼丟臉的一面被彗星看到，尤其是他今天只是因為看到彗星的手指頭被熱咖啡燙到時，放進嘴裡舔舐降溫時他就有點硬了的蠢理由，剛才算完帳才想休息一下閉上眼卻全是那個畫面，實在是有夠像隨時就會發情的野獸。  
「來叫你回家，誰知道你在做這種事！」彗星又不甘心的捏了文晸赫的乳頭「你明明可以找我」接著彗星低頭咬了文晸赫另一邊乳頭。  
「摁...我怕你不願意....」文晸赫沒想到彗星會有這樣的反應，他是想著對方自慰好幾次是沒錯，尤其是他看著彗星在忙的時候，汗水浸濕了那薄薄的襯衫，等到休息的時候，彗星脫下圍裙，他就看到對方胸前的兩點，這時文晸赫就會偷偷的跑去廁所，自己解決，其實文晸赫每次也都覺得自己很變態。

「我也是男人啊........」彗星低下頭去，嘟起嘴想著：你這個笨蛋難道要我直接開口說我想要嗎你上吧之類的話嗎？  
文晸赫以為他還在生氣不知道該說什麼緊張的直冒汗，雖然那也包括了彗星就在眼前裸身刺激的緊張。  
彗星抬頭看他那個呆樣子，跟平常精明又愛捉弄人的形象完全不同，嘴角笑了一下知道他是在乎自己的感受，想了一下就深吸一口氣。

他站起身來，文晸赫一臉緊張的抓住他的手，他不理會他的緊張便蹲下來跪在他跨間，剛噴發過的白濁還在文晸赫粗壯的性器上，撲面而來的腥味讓他不自覺也緊張起來，文晸赫握得更緊似乎知道他想做什麼，他抬起頭來對他笑了一下，握住他的陰莖就舔舐起來，一下一下的把上面的精液都吞下肚。  
吞了口唾沫，現在這個畫面大概在前幾分鐘有出現在文晸赫的幻想裡，但沒想到現在竟然夢想成真，此時文晸赫又硬了許多。  
彗星當然也有發現對方硬了，順勢就把整個給含了進去，另一手按摩著跨間其他部位，用這個表示對文晸赫的 **懲罰** 。

文晸赫被彗星含的整個人極度的興奮，他沒忍住用雙手固定住對方的頭，開始動起腰在對方的口腔內抽插著，彗星被文晸赫突然的動作給嚇到，但因為被文晸赫給抓住了，他只能嚶嗚著。  
彗星被他抽插的難受，眼淚都被逼了一點出來，他一怒下他用牙齒小力的一刮，敏感的莖身隨即刺痛的讓文晸赫回神過來，退出自己的陰莖後低下身一臉抱歉的看著彗星。  
「呀！我還沒說可以做到那個地步的啊」彗星揉著有點痠的嘴巴「我...我一看到你就忍不住....對不起...」看著文晸赫的小弟弟卻還堅挺著，卻因為抱歉一動也不動的看著自己，雖然有點不爽，但好歹我也是個男人，有這麼不經碰嗎？  
想著這個男人一看到自己就這麼容易興奮，一陣優越感突然大過因主動而害羞的心情，露出得意的笑容。

「喂，文晸赫，今天我允許讓你抱」彗星白晳的臉蛋露出害羞的粉紅色，看到文晸赫有點遲疑又欣喜的眼神又說「然後，以後不準再讓我開口說這句話」

文晸赫點點頭，然後突然有點不知所措。彗星看到他的表情覺得有趣極了，自己就坐到文晸赫的身上「你在緊張什麼？」彗星親了文晸赫的臉。  
然而文晸赫也不知道為什麼他在緊張，可能是彗星太主動，太超出他的想像讓他無法負荷，也可能是突然前一刻還覺得是幻想的事，現在突然成真的不真實，不過文晸赫還是決定全都拋掉吻了他眼前的人，舌尖直接侵入對方口腔，吸吮著彗星的雙唇，把對方的空氣都吸走。

他原本就覺得能和彗星在一起是很神奇的一件事，更沒想到彗星能接受男人間的性愛，原本因為緊張會把他嚇跑的緊繃一下子釋放出來，像個在沙漠中行走般飢渴的人，遇見綠洲不斷吸取水份，舌尖挑動彗星的欲望，轉眼間就把彗星交出的主動權掌握在自己手裡，雙手不安份的碰上胸前的乳尖，又揉又捏的讓彗星在文晸赫嘴裡喟嘆，彗星滿意的看著眼前的人眼睛散發出噬人的眼神。  
彗星火上加油的撫摸著文晸赫的身體，他想要文晸赫的瘋狂，對於他愛他的瘋狂，然後彗星挺起身子將自己的乳頭送到文晸赫的嘴邊。  
文晸赫當然恭敬不如從命，直接含住那誘惑的紅點，文晸赫吸吮著，發現彗星的呻吟聲在自己的耳邊。

兩個人的欲望都聳立起來，被刺激的吐出一些精水在文晸赫的腹肌上磨擦著，他握住文晸赫粗壯的陰莖想像這麼大的一根將進入自己的身體就有點害怕，但又無法停下來，他耳裡也充斥著文晸赫因為他的撫摸而粗喘的聲音，這讓他很享受。  
「喂，你有那個嗎？」彗星紅著耳根的低下頭，在文晸赫的嘴邊低語順便咬住他的下唇舔吮，文晸赫愣了一下，把辦公桌的抽屜打開拿出一條KY和保險套，在彗星嘴邊說「你不是知道我想很久了嗎」，那狡猾的笑容讓彗星一陣羞赧在文晸赫耳朵上咬了一口。

文晸赫打開KY擠一些在手上，溫熱一點之後手指沾滿就往對方的後穴抹，起先用一指進入裡面，然後慢慢的擴張。  
「你輕一點」彗星靠在文晸赫的肩上，後穴的異物侵入感讓他覺得不怎麼舒服，而且等下還是對方的硬物要進入，彗星緊抱著文晸赫，咬牙忍耐對方要進入的第二指。  
「不舒服就不做了」文晸赫還是很貼心的，不過今天不做之後還是會做吧他想，但為了彗星他願意等。

「你真的很囉嗦，要是你今天不做，你以後也別想做了」彗星整個情緒都上來了還聽到他說這種自以為體貼的話，簡直想把他掐死，他說完後曖昧的咬住文晸赫的耳垂舌頭舔住耳朵，讓舌尖充滿暗示性的在他耳洞裡游走。  
文晸赫聽到後他胸口便滿滿的感動和興奮，手指的動作更加賣力的擴張，也漸漸感受到彗星的適應甚至扭動著屁股，他含住彗星的另一顆乳頭甚至還咬它，這讓彗星既癢又舒服，他沒想到男人的乳頭也能引起快感。

彗星因為快感而自己握住了自己的陰莖開始套弄「摁…啊…」文晸赫見狀，也一起握住套弄，嘴上也不停歇，在後穴的手指又增加了一指抽插著。  
滅頂的快感讓彗星一下子就射了出來，但他沒有要文晸赫停下動作，反而是在對方的耳邊喘著氣說「 **還要一次** 」，那淫糜的表情讓文晸赫直接又硬了一分。

但這次文晸赫實在是不想讓彗星那麼快射，他把彗星的手握住困在他的背後，彗星還沒來得及反應就被他的皮帶綁了起來「我們還沒正式開始呢」文晸赫說完便讓彗星站起來，把桌面掃空讓彗星趴在上面，冰涼的觸感惹得彗星一身機靈，文晸赫這次一次擠入三根手指，彗星的內壁吸得很緊感覺到他漸漸適應後便開始探索，彗星的乳頭失了趣只好自己不停的扭動身體尋求慰藉，但下身腫脹的難受卻無法動彈。  
看著彗星這樣，文晸赫突然升起一陣優越感，接著就拿起自己掉在地上的領帶，把對方的眼也矇住「你幹嘛？」彗星本來閉著眼，突然的領帶直接出現在他眼皮上，睜開眼是一片黑暗，然而文晸赫沒有回答他，反而將手指進出的更快更用力，讓彗星沒有任何機會開口說話，只剩下呻吟。  
他另一隻手握住彗星硬挺的陰莖手指堵住小孔怕他射出來，手指在腸道裡開拓找尋能激起慾望的前列腺，看著他泛出情慾的粉紅色肌膚，文晸赫在他腰間吻住印上他的記號。  
「文⋯文晸赫，」彗星只剩下聽覺與觸覺的感官世界讓他感受的很清楚男人一步一步在引導出自己的欲望，強硬的男人作風竟讓他更加興奮「我⋯⋯」，文晸赫退出手指把硬器頂在彗星顫抖的股間磨蹭「摁⋯？」握住陰莖的手卻不肯放開。

「放開…」彗星被弄的有點神智不清，尤其是在後穴摩擦和剛剛文晸赫在裡面碰到的每個地方，那些奇異的快感一直直衝他的腦門，他好想要對方進入他的裡面，但他卻覺得這個想法好羞恥，於是把頭轉向另一邊。  
「放開什麼？」文晸赫傾身在對方的耳邊問，他突然覺得之前一直憋著實在是很罪過，因為他的彗星是如此的美好。  
「好難受....」彗星帶著哭腔的軟語，文晸赫卻突然像嗜虐一樣故意裝作聽不懂，僅管他自己也疼的要命，他輕靠在彗星的背上同樣在他粉紅的肌膚上種下印記。  
「彗星，你這樣我不懂，你想要我怎麼做？」一口一口啃咬，然後他碩大的龜頭在他菊穴上磨蹭不肯進入，彗星的眼淚終究還是被逼了出來，他想不到那空虛感會這麼重，明明自己也是第一次而已，卻這麼淫蕩希望文晸赫用力的操他，用他剛才親吻過的碩大，因為這過於羞恥的想法和因為快感卻得不到舒解，他的身體抖的更厲害了。

彗星回頭想看文晸赫，但領帶擋住了視線，文晸赫很默契的把已經有些濕熱的領帶拿了下來，然後看到彗星有些迷濛的眼「要你…」看著文晸赫，彗星說不出話來，他只好動了動被綁住的手。  
「想要解開？」彗星點點頭，然後文晸赫摸了摸彗星的髮，接著就將龜頭插入他摩擦已久的後穴。

「等下換姿勢再給你解開」那沉悶的嗓音裡帶著壓抑，彗星聽出文晸赫也在忍耐，「好緊.....」咬牙緊繃的神經和緊致的後穴讓文晸赫進入的不是很順利「放鬆一點....」，那有磁性的聲音在催眠著彗星，聽話深呼吸的想讓自己放輕鬆一點，感覺到自己體內突然被撞進一個巨大的東西，讓他失聲喊叫出來，眼淚又跟著滴了下來。  
文晸赫倒在彗星身上邊喘著氣邊舔著他身上的薄汗，雖然他幻想過，但真正插入彗星體內時竟然是這麼痛快的一件事，他差點就射出來。

當文晸赫整個頂入到彗星的內部深處時，他們兩個同時喘了口氣「好脹...」彗星動一下腰表示裡面的某東西有點大，他裡面好滿。  
「寶貝別緊張」文晸赫開始套弄彗星的陰莖，想要對方轉移注意力，沒想到他一動手，彗星的內裡就縮了一下。  
「啊...」輕顫，彗星覺得他快不行了，他身後的男人再不動，他就要因為文晸赫幫他套弄而高潮了，所以他開始扭腰，他要文晸赫用力的幹他。

這一下的緊縮讓沒有準備的文晸赫差點失了精關，他逞罰似的緩慢的插入又拔出，幾次來回讓彗星身後癢卻無法得到解脫，彗星回過頭雙眼充滿霧氣的盯著那個男人，一臉的戲謔，他果然是故意的「文....文晸赫！你沒吃飯嗎？」。  
而這句話果然激起男人的好勝心「讓你知道你男人是有沒有吃飯」文晸赫笑了一下，雙手握住彗星的腰就是一陣猛插，次次深入淺出還變換不動的角度，彗星的眼淚不自覺的流下，原本的疼痛早就消失無踪，取而代之的是從股間傳來的酥麻感一直傳到頭頂，下身腫脹的難受卻無法觸碰，彗星被幹的連話都說不出口只能呻吟。

「怎樣？舒服嗎？」文晸赫說完便突然抓緊對方的腰，然後坐到了辦公椅上，把彗星的腿大開各放在兩邊，施力在彗星的腰上不讓對方上下動「摁...好深」彗星仰躺在對方的身上喘氣著，他無法想像要是對方就這樣抽插起來他會到怎樣的高潮，不過文晸赫沒給對方喘息的時間，又開始了下一輪抽插，彗星只能無力的在文晸赫耳邊呻吟。  
文晸赫舌尖悄悄的舔拭著對方臉頰上的薄汗「你的裡面好舒服」文晸赫把彗星身體和臉一同轉過一些吻上對方，纏住彗星的舌，吸吮著對方的唇。

彗星的津液從嘴角流下，眼前已經完全一片迷茫，文晸赫不斷衝撞到他腸壁裡敏感的一點，他叫了一聲文晸赫的名字就射出來了，他媽的他們才第一次做愛竟然就被幹射了，後穴突然的緊縮也讓文晸赫被夾射了出來。  
感受到熱燙的精液噴發在敏感的腸壁上，彗星全身無力的躺在文晸赫的身上兩個人靠在一起喘著氣休息，他才發現自己手腕上有點疼痛「呀！真的不幫我解開嗎？」彗星有氣無力的扭動著腰擺擺手臂。

文晸赫立刻把彗星的手解開，然後親了親對方手上的痕跡。  
「你這個變態，居然綁我」彗星想要跟文晸赫面對面，但他一想要起來，文晸赫的陰莖就又碰到了裡面的敏感帶，讓他有點無力只能繼續坐著。  
「情緒一來就...」文晸赫跟對方心有靈犀，把自己退出了對方的體內，讓彗星站起可以跟他面對面。

「這次換我綁你」彗星伸手拿領帶，把文晸赫的眼睛給遮住「你要幹嘛？」文晸赫想要把領帶給拿下來，卻被彗星給阻止。  
他湊到他耳邊說「 **以、牙、還、牙** 」彗星跨坐到文晸赫身上手托起他的下巴便吻上，文晸赫抱住彗星享受他的唇舌，可以纏綿的時間沒有太久彗星便強制分開。  
文晸赫看不見彗星的臉只摸得到他的身體他抓住他的手卻被逃脫，彗星抓住文晸赫的肩一路從唇邊、下巴、喉節重上印記，惹得文晸赫心癢不已，一直到他的腹肌順著肌理舔吻。

當他正因為敏感的肌膚接觸而幻想彗星的表情時，文晸赫身上突然失去一個人的重量和體溫，他伸手摸不到彗星問了幾句也得不到回應，一時突然間有點慌張，他想彗星該不會真的生氣了。  
殊不知彗星只是站在旁邊一點點，看著文晸赫現在這副模樣覺得很好笑「彗星？」文晸赫整個人不知所措的坐在椅子上，正當他猜測著他的愛人可能在打什麼主意，卻突然感覺到彗星又走了過來把他的手反綁在後面之後坐在他身上，接著把他眼前的領帶給拿了下來。  
「你給我好好看著」說完彗星一手握住自己的陰莖，另一手拿著文晸赫的襯衫，接下來文晸赫就看到： **彗星聞著自己的衣服，坐在他身上自慰。**

這他媽的是什麼事，文晸赫在心底咒罵著。

有意無意的總是不小心碰到文晸赫的陰莖，他一邊撸動著一邊叫著文晸赫的名字，原本臉上就帶點粉嫩的紅潮還沒腿去，現在的行為更讓他滿臉通紅像顆蘋果，彗星突然發現這樣被文晸赫注視下的羞恥感很刺激，就像剛才他想到他這麼深刻的被文晸赫疼愛著，那讓自己極度興奮。  
其實他沒有真的生氣，但小小的報負讓自己疼痛的文晸赫是必需的，而看得到吃不到就是此劇最好的逞罰。

看著文晸赫發愣的雙眼整個額頭都在冒汗暴出青筋，他感覺到有個硬物又頂著自己，這樣的畫面甚至比自慰還要吸引自己，他停下動作喘口氣，雙手勾在文晸赫肩上在他嘴邊說「還沒完哦...」然後把身體往前讓文晸赫粗大的肉棒放在自己股間，摸著自己的乳頭揉捏，他自己也硬起來的陰莖則在文晸赫的腹肌上磨蹭著。

文晸赫想著還好自己沒有高血壓，不然他現在大概是甜蜜的死去吧，雖然他現在也好不到哪裡去。  
尤其是因為彗星這樣子他是連想都不敢想，沒想到現在直接衝擊他的腦袋，還有他已經沒辦法再斷的理智線。

彗星摩擦著文晸赫，從後穴到他的乳頭，只要碰得到文晸赫的地方都在摩擦著，而且呻吟聲和呼出的熱氣不斷在文晸赫的耳邊搔癢著，文晸赫想著該怎樣把眼前的人給抓住，好好的幹一翻，最後他終於發現綁他手的皮帶因為他剛剛一直在試圖解開有點鬆脫了。  
「晸赫...嗯...赫啊...」熱氣不斷衝下他暴怒的陰莖，文晸赫腦門簡直都在發麻了而眼前迷人的妖精卻沒有要停下來的意思「再用力點...啊...」他正沉浸在自己的世界裡，那個他腦海中的文晸赫正在上他，這樣的想法竟讓他忌妒不已。

手上的皮帶在自己努力下鬆了一大口，他猜想或許彗星根本就沒有綁緊，他故意挑起他的怒氣讓他用力的 **操** 他。  
很快的他便用力的把手抽出來抓住彗星不斷扭動的身體，張開他的屁股蛋握住他的陰莖一下子就把他勃發的陰莖貫穿身上那個讓自己失去理智的人。

突然的進入，彗星因此而高潮了，精液噴到他們兩之間到處都是。  
而文晸赫這次不坐在椅子上，是直接抓緊彗星站了起來，邊走邊抽送快感給對方，然後文晸赫走到牆邊，讓彗星的背靠在牆上，文晸赫將對方的雙腿各放在自己的手臂上，抓緊對方的腰，在牆壁上操著他的愛人。  
彗星從剛剛的高潮到現在完全沒有力氣，而現在被文晸赫抵在牆上插幹，又羞恥又爽的感覺讓他不自覺的呻吟的更大聲，因為對於現在，他很想就這樣 **被這男人幹射** ， **想被這男人操翻** ，想要裡面都 **填滿男人的精液** 。

文晸赫的陰莖被彗星的腸壁夾的很緊，他只想要不斷的頂弄去緩解自己身下的燥熱感，已經濕潤的腸道讓文晸赫插抽的很順利，彗星呻吟的越來越大聲就讓他越來越爽，生理與心理的爽快。  
彗星明明很累了，但可能他們倆都積慾已久，完全沒有想要停下來的意思，像是按下解放的開關，他今晚只想沉浸在慾海裡，在文晸赫厚實的臂膀裡。  
接著，文晸赫讓彗星的雙腿纏住文晸赫的腰任他進入，才剛射過的陰莖繼續吐著精水，漸漸又有了精神，他吻住文晸赫的唇，口舌交纏，他們不斷交換唾液和身上的體液，完全忘記自己身處在一個他們每天辦公的地方，那裡甚至算是公共的場所。

他們唇舌交纏的水聲與肉體的撞擊聲迴盪在整個辦公室裡，其實文晸赫老早就想在店裡上他的彗星，例如在吧台邊、在廚房裡還有男生廁所跟現在的辦公室，不過他已經完成一項，他低下頭含住不知道被他啃咬幾次的乳頭用力的吸吮，惹得彗星體內又是一陣的收縮還有性感的沙啞呻吟。  
彗星不知道自己射了幾次，他只知道他已經射不出來了，他最後有意識時是被文晸赫壓在辦公桌上操弄，他的後穴都酥麻掉了，可是快感卻仍一直持續衝著他，再這樣下去他會被文晸赫幹到失禁。

「嗚...嗚...文晸赫，我不行了....」彗星持續的高潮讓他完全沒有力氣抵抗，他就像是文晸赫的娃娃只能任他在自己身上肆虐，他覺得好可怕，原來讓文晸赫禁欲太久又打開開關後會這麼可怕，他怕是明天沒辦法上班了但他的店長男友竟然不顧一切的在操幹自己。  
文晸赫最後一次衝撞是在彗星雙眼迷矇的哭喊與全身潮紅下高潮，這畫面讓他射了出來，他不知道自己射了幾次，但彗星卻射不出來，他知道彗星已經幾乎沒了精水卻仍硬著，他心有靈犀的抱起他到廁所幫他擼了一下彗星便射出了一些尿液混合著精水，但這讓彗星衝擊太大，哭了起來。

「Shit，你這變態」彗星不知道在文晸赫的懷裡哭了多久，才收起淚水細細的垂打幾下罵了幾句，他已經無力再對文晸赫動手動腳，第一次做竟然這麼超過，他覺得他下面肯定壞掉了。  
文晸赫任由他打，只是緊緊的抱住身下軟綿綿的人輕輕撫摸他的背，總算是找回失去的理智。  
「你太誘人了，我就…」就瘋掉了，他看著彗星身上的各種吻痕，所有物的滿足感讓他心裡滿漲，看著他大腿上流下的可疑液體才想起彗星的後穴裡應該滿滿的都是他的精液，文晸赫便伸手想要幫彗星清理後穴，卻被彗星阻止「你又要幹嘛」他此刻才算是真的是怕了這個男人。

「幫你清理，不然你會生病的」文晸赫一臉正義讓彗星無語，心裡想著還不都你害的。  
因為沒了力氣，彗星也懶得再自己弄便放任他，這個時候回想起剛才在辦公室的一切真是完全羞恥，他自己竟然會這麼主動。  
文晸赫看著把頭埋進自己胸口的彗星紅了耳朵，自己也害羞起來，他確實是有點超過，簡直像野生動物。

把廁所又稍微清理一下，他便把彗星抱起來走回辦公室，途中彗星的肚子突然咕嚕的叫了起來，體力用盡，好餓。  
文晸赫讓彗星坐在椅子上把衣服撿起來蓋在他身上，彗星看著亂七八糟的辦公室，他一臉我什麼都不管了的樣子看著文晸赫「你快整理辦公室」他覺得他以後再也沒辦法好好的待在這裡了。  
笑了一下，「那你想想要吃什麼」先穿好自己衣服的文晸赫說完才開始收拾著，就看到好多地方有他們兩個的體液，他想著以後不能再這樣，而且下次要記得戴套子，他明明有準備的。

辦公室安靜了幾分鐘，文晸赫一邊整理一邊又看向彗星，卻又回頭去清理，彗星看文晸赫這樣心不在焉又欲言又止的樣子有點無言「你別再想了，我很舒服的」  
「真....的嗎？」文晸赫不敢看彗星的臉，突然升起的罪惡感有點重，不知道自己是哪根神經插錯線了搞成這樣，雖然他很想在店裡的每個地方都和彗星做，但他也太超過了，他覺得自己嚇到彗星了。  
「真的」彗星漸漸回復體力後便站起來衣服穿上，他不是那麼矯情的人更何況雖然有點OVER，但他也不是沒享受到，更何況他現在知道他的男人是這麼的棒，只是想著以後不能禁他的欲免得自己遭殃。  
穿好衣服申彗星也開始幫忙整理，看看時間都已經半夜三點了他們才相偕離開，還好明天還是晚班，彗星只想好好躺在大床上睡上一覺，他真的累翻又餓翻了。

回到家之後，文晸赫立刻去廚房弄吃的，不過客廳一點聲響也沒有，走回客廳才發現彗星直接躺在沙發上睡著了，把廚房的東西放回去，關掉客廳的燈最後輕手輕腳的將對方抱起回到房間，這一晚他抱著彗星一起睡到天亮。

  
隔天，文晸赫還是先他一步進到店裡，就看到幾個工讀生在討論些什麼，後來逼問下，才知道昨天有一個工讀生回來拿東西，從後門進去要到前台，經過辦公室的時候聽到文晸赫跟彗星在“辦事”的聲音，文晸赫想著彗星聽到這件事會怎樣，然後起了一身惡寒。  
於是在文晸赫的威嚴(?及逼迫下，工讀生被警告不準把這件事情跟彗星講，但單純的他只記得不能讓彗星知道，卻沒想到工讀生一個傳一個，不到一個小時的時間整間CAFE都知道昨晚他幹了什麼好事。  
直到下午彗星睡眼惺忪的上班時，全部的人都用一種詭異的眼神看著他偶爾還會和竊竊私語又偷笑的眼神對上線，一頭霧水卻沒人肯告訴他發生什麼事，他只好找上那個有能力做出這種封口事情的人，他心想，要是這個大嘴巴說了什麼他絕對會讓他會死在他的黃金右腿下。

彗星走到辦公室裡，然後把門反鎖，對，他又 **反鎖** 「你是不是有事情要跟我說」彗星走到文晸赫眼前「沒…沒有！」  
看著眼前即將爆炸的彗星，文晸赫突然想到工讀生們還說他是 **妻奴** ，內心嘆口氣他在這裡的威嚴已經徹底沒了。

但文晸赫那表情讓彗星更想揍他「我剛剛都聽到了」決定丟下魚餌釣這個泥鰍，結果文晸赫最後還是脫口而出那些工讀生說的事情，之後他們還是一起上下班一起回家睡覺，只是彗星在店裡整整一個星期沒有跟他說話。  
因此這間CAFE的規定從此多了一項，當你下班後絕對不能回頭再去拿東西，那是私底下員工門口耳相傳才知道的不成文規矩，你問那回去會發生什麼事？  
也許會看到兩個男人很認真的在上咖啡課，也許會看到一個男人在吃東西一個男人在算帳，也許也會看到一些長針眼的事，總之如果你被看到了，衰的是店長大人，然後準備上一個月的早班加晚班的地獄生活吧。


End file.
